


Just for Tonight

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Nice To Meet You [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hook-Up, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Graphic Smut, Online Dating, Patrick Brewer is Gay, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: In a fit of boredom, David uses Tinder to find himself someone to talk to. Just across town, Patrick is in a similar situation and their loneliness brings them together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Nice To Meet You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768825
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth work in a series of Meet-Cutes I'm writing this month. Everything is the same except that David and Patrick didn't meet at Ray's for various different reasons.
> 
> Patrick's messages are Italic, David's are bold.

Schitt’s Creek is notoriously short on options. This isn’t news to David, but it is depressing to remember as he swipes his way through tinder in search of something, anything, to distract him from his complete boredom and loneliness.

Ray. Jake. Some guy called Ken (He didn’t think there were any 30-year-olds named Ken). Stevie; awkward. Ray again. Miguel, David thinks that might be the vet that Alexis went on a date with. Twyla, no thanks. Ray again. Twyla’s Mom (hot but no), Patrick.

Patrick.

That’s new, David thinks, as his thumb hovers over the profile picture. He’s 34, and his bio says that he’s just moved to town and is looking to meet people.

That doesn’t imply a hook-up, which is a shame, but also maybe not a shame? David has had his fair share of regrettable nights, even in this town, so maybe he should steer clear of situations like that.

Patrick looks nice; he looks like the sort of person people might trust to help fix their sink. His boy-next-door charm is certainly appealing, and David clicks through the rest of the photos trying to find out more about the mysterious stranger.

The main picture is one of him stood in front of a cliff face; he’s laughing at something the person who is taking it has said, and the action makes his face light up, his eyes wrinkling attractively and making him seem nice and approachable.

The second is one of him at a family barbecue assumedly. He’s holding a young boy, maybe six or seven, around the waist and swinging him upward haphazardly making them both laugh. Well, David thinks, it can’t be anything committed if he likes kids so maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to reject the hook-up idea. He hopes that the boy isn’t his child, and that he’s not some repressed man looking to cheat on his wife.

As he scrolls through the three photos David is provided, each one just deepens his curiosity about the man. The third contrasts the other two completely; it’s a selfie of the man in a bathroom mirror, a towel covering below the waist but nude from the hips up, and his bare chest is damp, assumedly from the shower.

It’s the sort of photo people would usually use as their only picture if they were looking for a hook-up, and David gets the sense that this man has some unexpected complexities.

If it weren’t for the last photo, David would assume that Patrick was only really in the men-seeking-men category in the search of friends, but it seems an unusual choice to include that.

His curiosity gets the better of him, and before he can second-guess his decision, his thumb is swiping right and liking the man.

There is no announcement of a match, and so David puts his phone away and heads in search of Stevie for an evening of drinking. He supposes that is better than nothing.

***

Patrick really is a people-pleaser; it’s what led to him almost marrying his childhood sweetheart, and it is what leads to him agreeing to sit and watch The Lake House with his landlord and roommate on a Sunday night, at the end of his third week in Schitt’s Creek.

Thankfully, that generosity did not extend to him actually watching the film, and he is able to discreetly play on his phone if he holds it to the left of his curled-up legs, out of Ray’s sight.

At first, it’s menial scrolling through Twitter and Facebook; catching up with the latest online gossip and consciously ignoring the messages that have come through from friends and family from home, all wondering what he’s doing.

It was a brash move, breaking off a short engagement and running away in whatever direction felt right. His parents had been surprised, but not necessarily against his decision, and had encouraged him to go out and find what he was looking for. Everyone else however; his old school friends; his aunts, uncles, cousins; Rachel. They’d all taken the news with some considerable resistance.

It wasn’t that he felt good about it; if he’d felt good then he wouldn’t have left in the first place. It was that home was suffocating him, and he needed to get out.

It was this desperation to understand himself that led him to create a tinder account one lonely Tuesday evening, alone in his room at Ray’s and feeling at a loss with what to do next. His isolated lifestyle; only interacting with his boss/landlord/roommate, and the occasional small business owner, had frankly become depressing. Whilst tinder might not be his first choice, it was the only thing he could think of to step out of his comfort zone and meet new people.

The final photo on his profile was a brave choice; he honestly couldn’t say why he had decided to add a shirtless picture in such a suggestive position, but as he had chosen to be shown to ‘men-seeking-men’ only, he had an inkling it had something to do with the feeling of missing something in his relationships from before.

It was worth a shot, anyway. If it didn’t work and he didn’t settle in here, then nobody would ever need to know about it. But he’d decided to give it at least three months before he gave up and headed home, and he was committed to making the most of the opportunities that that time offered.

He checked the app from time to time; nothing obsessive and more an absent-minded flick through to see if anyone else was new on there. He had come across Ray’s profile a total of five times and hoped that Ray was too distracted to be using the app anymore. Either way the other man hadn’t mentioned it so he must assume he’s in the clear.

This evening was no different. Sat two metres away from Ray, he swiped left on his profile a sixth time, forcing himself to resist rolling his eyes as he looked at the pitiful offerings the town provided.

He opened a message from Ken he had been speaking to a couple of nights before but ignored it. There was no spark there and the conversation had been boring him anyway; he had left it open for a response, but Patrick guesses it wouldn’t be seen as that rude to assume that their conversation had come to an end.

He continues swiping for a while, looking up every so often to maintain his pretence of watching the film, but focusing on the pictures lighting up his screen.

Schitt’s Creek really does have sorry offerings when it comes to men, he thinks. He is just about to give up and lock his phone, force himself to suffer through the rest of the film without distraction, else make up an excuse to leave the room and head up to his bed for the night.

Except…

David.

He’s never seen this profile before, which is strange considering he’s swiped through almost every profile on the app at least twice. But he would have remembered that face.

David is 36, he doesn’t have a bio, but he has two pictures. One, his profile picture, is clearly a professional shot. It’s a photo of his face turned to the side, with a black and white effect. He’s wearing a black patterned button-up, and the collar covers most of his neck. He looks younger than his age, and Patrick gets the feeling it’s an old photo. He’s skinny, his jaw is covered in dark stubble, and it juts out in a masculine way, which does strange things to Patrick’s stomach.

Oh, that is unexpected, he thinks, as he looks at the photo. Patrick had some idea of his sexuality; enough to make the decision that he was a ‘man looking for a man’, but it still comes as a surprise when his body seems to respond as well. His heart rate quickens, and his palms feel funny, and he feels hot all of a sudden.

He hopes his reaction isn’t too obvious to Ray, who seems too entranced by the film to notice anything unusual about him.

He clicks to see the next photo and is even more surprised. The second picture is effectively the polar opposite of the first; David is sat on the top of a picnic bench with his feet on the seats. Next to him, a brunette girl is laughing manically, bent over to hold her stomach, and he is smiling lightly at something whilst looking down towards her.

This must be a more recent photo; David looks older and healthier. He’s wearing an oversized black sweater and black jeans, and Patrick can see how comfortable he is even despite his appearance suggesting that the last place the man would fit in would be a picnic bench in a field? Perhaps? Although, there’s a washing pole in the background so perhaps that’s his house.

David can’t belong in Schitt’s Creek; there is just no way. Patrick ponders whether or not he might be a traveller too, and that they have had the good luck of both being active in Schitt’s Creek at the same time.

For some reason, the idea that David would be moving on and away from Schitt’s Creek soon made Patrick’s stomach drop in disappointment, and he shakes his head to push away the feeling.

He swipes right on the profile, and the little notification comes up.

It’s a Match!

Oh, that is also unexpected.

Patrick hadn’t prepared to actually match with the man, he feels weirdly seen thinking about David sat somewhere looking at his profile and deeming him worthy of a like, but he’s at a loss considering what to do next.

He supposes he should take the opportunity that has been granted to him and opens up the message icon.

***

Stevie is laid across the bed in room 4, David’s sunglasses on her face, laughing about something, but David can’t remember what. She pokes his face with her foot, making him squirm dramatically and flail to hit her, which just makes her laugh harder.

“You’re a bad friend!” He exclaims, watching with glee as she falls off the bed and onto her arse with a loud thud.

She gasps, “Would a bad friend give you free access to booze on a Sunday night?”

“You were making fun of me!”

“Was I?” She seems genuinely surprised to hear this and burrows her eyebrows at him. “What was I teasing you about? I want to do it more.”

“I- Um, I--” David falters, frowning. “Ugh, I don’t know.” He says, waving a hand away to rid them of the conversation, and taking another long swig from the bottle of red wine in his hand. “Oh! I remember! We were talking about Jake.”

“Ew, how about we don’t.” Stevie says, “I’m still traumatised. That’s like having second-hand sex with this.” She gestures to his body with a dismissive look.

“Um, need I remind you that you had first-hand sex with this several times.” He says, winking at her and making her snort her own sip of wine.

“Don’t remind me.”

Somewhere under him, something buzzes and makes him jump. Stevie snorts from where she is sat on the floor leaning against the bedside table, and watches as he scrambles around with the sheets, digging to find his phone.

“Oh, thank God.” Stevie says, as he holds it aloft in celebration. “I thought you might have gotten the wrong idea and brought something else along tonight.”

David pulls a disgusted face but laughs anyway as he looks idly at his phone. He raises his eyebrows in surprise but moves to put it discreetly back in his pocket.

“What?” Stevie asks. Intrigued by his lack of comment.

“Nothing--” He rolls his eyes as Stevie joins him on the bed and looks at him in a way which means she will push for an answer. “I just got a message from this guy off tinder.”

“Ooh, let’s see. It’s not Miguel is it? I met up with him the other week and he cried when he orgasmed.”

“No, it's not- I want to hear more about that later please and thank you. No, it’s this guy called Patrick.”

“Patrick,” She says slowly, testing the name out, “I’ve never seen a Patrick on there.”

David hums noncommittedly as he unlocks his phone and opens the app.

_Hey, David. How are you doing tonight?_

“What do I say to that?” He scoffs, “That isn’t exactly a conversation starter.”

“Would you prefer he immediately sent a picture of his junk and asked a time and place?” Stevie asks, yanking the phone of him and opening the profile. “Oooh, I wouldn’t mind a photo though, I wonder if he’s looking for women as well.”

She abandons David’s phone for her own, swiping through her own tinder in a desperate search for his profile.

David rolls his eyes and turns back to the message in front of him.

**Hi there, I’m pretty good thanks. What’s a pretty guy like you doing on an app like this?**

“David,” Stevie says with a sigh, as she looks at his reply.

“What? It’s a dating app- I’m just flirting a little. If he’s uncomfortable with it maybe he shouldn’t be there.”

“That’s your method of flirting? I will never understand how you have so many ex’s and yet so little game.”

“It’s a gift.” David says with a shrug, grinning at her cheekily.

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

**I would believe it or not; I like to know what I’m getting into from the start on apps like this.**

_Apps? Plural?_

**Well, it’s a small pond. You’ve got to use a wide net to make sure you’ve made the most of your opportunities.**

_Good to know._

By this point, Stevie has gotten bored of David’s silence, and moves to stand up. “Right, I’m done here.” She says, looking at him with judgement in her eyes. “You can stay in this room tonight if you must since we don’t have any more book ins, and we’ve already untucked the sheets. But you’re cleaning it tomorrow if you do.”

“Thank youu,” David drawls, reaching out to snag the rest of the bottle from her hand. “Byee.”

As the door closes behind her, he rolls onto his stomach to focus his attention back on the phone. This Patrick guy is giving nothing away; it’s making David more and more curious and he’s getting desperate for some indication of what this guys deal is. He decides to be more direct.

***

**I can’t help but notice you didn’t answer my question.**

The message comes through just after the film has finished, and Patrick is able to retreat up the stairs to his bedroom before settling down on the bed to respond. David is not being subtle in asking what he’s looking for, and Patrick doesn’t know the polite way to say it, so he dodges attention again.

_Subtle. What’s the answer you most want to hear?_

**Wouldn’t you like to know?**

_I would actually. But since you asked first, I’ll answer. I moved to town a couple of weeks ago and the only socialising I do is with people at work, or my landlord._

**Is there any reason you’re specifically looking for men to talk to?**

Patrick frowns; he’s been caught there. Although he’s not sure how David knows that. It might be written somewhere on his profile (he’s not particularly familiar with the app), but he asks anyway.

_How do you know that?_

**My friend may have searched to see if she could find you. It’s not a big town and she couldn’t, so…**

Ah, Patrick sighs, well, he’s been caught.

**Sorry if that was an uncomfortable question for you. I didn’t mean to pry.**

_My settings are focused on men because I’m only interested in men in that way._

**Now I’m interested.**

_You weren’t interested before?_

**I didn’t say that- Now I’m more interested. Now we’re getting interesting.**

_Are you going to answer my question now?_

**What question?**

_What were you hoping I was on the app for?_

There’s a little gap before David next responds, and Patrick takes the opportunity to look back at David’s pictures. He’s not sure what the response is going to be, and he knows he’s done the cowardly thing in asking that question instead of just telling David, but it’s the best he can do considering his own nerves.

**I don’t know how to tell you that without freaking you out.**

David’s reply leaves a lot to the imagination, and Patrick’s heart rate immediately picks up as he types out his response.

_I’m not going to freak out._

_What are you doing right now? Are you still with your friend?_

**No, she’s gone. I’m just at the motel for the rest of the night.**

_The motel?_

**It’s where I live. I promise I’m not just hanging around like a stray cat.**

Patrick freezes. He knows what he wants to say next, but he doesn’t know how to type it. His heartbeat is thumping in his chest as he considers his options. Either he can ask David if he wants to meet; he can follow his own desires for the first time in his life and spend at least the night with him. Or, he can give in, again, to his own fears. He can shut David down and ruin his one chance with him, and since it’s a small town it’s unlikely he’ll get an opportunity like this again. He can go home, apologise to Rachel, and marry her.

The sinking in his stomach at the thought of that is far worse than any nerves he has about David, and he turns back to his phone. Before he can type out a reply, another message from David pops up.

**If you’re free you’re welcome to come around?**

Patrick grins and immediately answers.

_I’ll be there soon._

***

Truthfully, David is surprised that Patrick takes him up on his offer so quickly. He’s not disappointed in any way, but he seemed like more of a wine and dine sort of guy.

He sits up from the bed and looks around the room. It’s a dirty motel room and for the first time ever he regrets not having any sort of decorations or personal touches that he could put in the room to add at least some sort of ambiance.

He tidies the bedsheets; thankfully already clean and just needing re-tucking and neatening up. Once that’s done, he hides away the now almost empty bottle of wine and gives a quick glance around the room.

Thankfully he never changed his outfit before coming to meet Stevie, so he is still wearing a nice Givenchy sweater and jeans. It would have been more than a little suspicious for him to return to his room and then leave again, and he already feels weird enough knowing his family are only five walls down in their own room.

It could definitely be worse though, and this is probably one of the most acceptable places to hook up with someone that he has used. If this is a hook up of course, he’s not completely certain.

He’s not sure if Patrick will be walking or driving. He’s not sure how far away he lives, or how long it will take for him to get here, so he ends up just pacing back and forth slightly waiting for a message or some other sign.

Eventually, David can hear the sound of a car pulling up at the motel. He anxiously reaches for his phone to find a message already popping up.

_I hope I’m at the right place?_

He smiles, breathes deeply in an attempt to quell his nerves, and opens the motel door.

Patrick is stood by his car door and looks over when David steps out. He’s wearing a casual blue t-shirt and jeans and smiles at David nervously, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

“Hi, David.” He says, quietly, as he rakes in his appearance. David takes the opportunity to do the same and finds himself hoping that Patrick wants to do more than chat tonight.

“Hey,” David replies, watching as Patrick slowly moves forward. “Um, did you wanna come in?” He asks, holding the door open with his foot as Patrick nods and approaches. He seems nervous, he keeps clenching and unclenching his fists, but his eyes travel appreciatively up and down David’s body which increases his confidence slightly.

The door swings shut behind them, and David perches on the end of the bed, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

“It’s good to see you- Like, in person I mean.” He says quietly, and Patrick smiles at the compliment.

“You too.” Patrick replies, seeming to relax more now that the door is closed. David really hopes it’s not because he’s a closeted married guy like he’d dreaded. “If I had known you look like this in person then I probably would have been a lot more nervous to talk to you.”

David preens under the compliment, and watches as Patrick lowers himself to sit next to David on the bed.

“I wanted--” Patrick starts.

“Are you--"

“You go first.” He says, with a polite wave of his hand.

“Are you married?” David asks, flinching.

Patrick is clearly surprised by the question and shakes his head. “I- No, no, I’m not married. I’m single. I thought we’d already covered that I’m gay in the messages?”

“Oh, well, I don’t know- It wouldn’t be the first time I’d been with someone that was married.” David says, trying to make light of it but also blushing furiously. “Not that I- That’s why I was asking. I don’t like to do things- I don’t like to meet up with people- Like, that.”

He’s stuttering now and has completely lost all semblance of control over the conversation. When he opens his eyes, which had shut due to the embarrassment, Patrick is smiling at him fondly.

“Well, I can officially tell you that I am not married, I’m gay, and I am very attracted to you, David. Does that answer all of your questions.”

David doesn’t know how this man has turned him into putty with just his words. After countless hook-ups during his lifetime he should be a suave expert in getting people’s pants off but instead he has negated all control of the evening to Patrick, who seems more than up for the challenge.

He nods, keeping eye contact, and a small smile clings to the corner of his lips. “Yeah, I- I think that’s all of them.”

“Okay, so maybe we could stop talking for a little while?” Patrick asks, leaning forward and reaching out a hand to cup David’s face and pull him in.

He plants a soft, testing kiss onto David’s lips, as if unsure about what his reaction will be, and pulls back. His eyes are closed, and he has a blissful expression on his face. David’s stomach swoops; if this is the reaction he gets from a close-mouthed kiss, he can only imagine the way Patrick’s face will look when they go further.

He is just plotting the various things he could do to get a reaction like that, when Patrick leans in again and plants a more confident kiss on his lips. David is powerless to do anything but melt into the attention, placing his hands gently on Patrick’s shoulders as he opens his mouth against the onslaught and feels the tip of his tongue tracing his front teeth.

It sends his head spinning, and he can only imagine that his face is pulling a similar expression to the man before him.

He has no time to be embarrassed about it though, as Patrick grows more and more insistent with his exploration. Every so often he pulls back to plant another peck on David’s lips and mutter against his mouth.

“Oh my God-- David-- Why is this-- So good--”

David just hums in response each time, pulling Patrick back in to reconnect their lips and making annoyed whines every time he pulls back.

“Can you- Can we shuffle down a bit?” Patrick asks finally.

David immediately pulls himself up the bed, Patrick following close behind, to lie against the cushions with the other man hovering above him. The change in position presses their bodies close together, and David can feel how much Patrick has reacted to their simple kissing.

He seems to try and keep his hips hovering away a couple inches, as if embarrassed by his clear response, but David pulls his hips to press their bodies together.

“I’m sorry I--”

“Don’t apologise. This is so hot.” David murmurs between breaths as he restarts his attack on Patrick’s neck this time, sucking bruises along his pale skin that will definitely still be visible in the morning. He doesn’t seem to be complaining however as he moans loudly and arches his back, pushing his hips even further into David.

“Fuck, David.” Patrick groans, reaching back in to kiss him again, pushing at his sweater to free his bare chest. It takes a while, but soon enough they are both shirtless, and Patrick has begun to tackle the buttons on David’s jeans.

“Please.” He is all that he is able to reply. David has never been more turned on in his life. He doesn’t know how this accounting-style boy-next-door is doing this to him, but he’s writhing and gasping under each and every ministration. It’s more than he can bear, but he keeps pulling Patrick closer and closer with every breath until they are so close together that he can’t tell where his body ends and Patrick’s starts.

It’s torture, and David feels a knot deep inside him come undone as he kisses Patrick. He’s not sure exactly what it is; he doesn’t even know the man, but he thinks he would take any part of Patrick that he can get and would be remiss to let him go for even a moment.

***

David wakes up in the motel room the next morning, confused and disoriented. He can feel under the comforter that he’s naked, and he remembers the events of the night before in blinding detail. But he’s too afraid to open his eyes and deal with the repercussions.

The night with Patrick was more than he had ever experienced in his life. Not literally, of course, he doesn’t think it’s possible to actually do anything on a first time that he hasn’t done before. But the emotions that seemed implicit, the connection that he and Patrick had shared, it all seemed too intimate for a hook-up.

So, David doesn’t want to open his eyes and find out that Patrick has gone, never to be seen again. He doesn’t want to open his eyes and be met with brown eyes full of regret, and disgust. He doesn’t want to open his eyes and find Patrick hastily dressing ready to run out of the door.

Unfortunately, when he finally does open his eyes, he is met with the final option.

Patrick is hovering on one foot by the side of the bed tying his shoe-lace. He’s shirtless but his jeans are on, and he’s hastily searching for his top under the bed.

“It’s on the chair.” David manages to creak out, pointing to the small breakfast table where his shirt is slung over the back.

Patrick jumps, startled, but nods in thanks. Then, he does something unexpected. He walks around the bed and leans down to hover his face over David’s and kisses him softly on the lips.

“I’m sorry I have to go. I have a meeting with a client in like, half an hour.” He says, kissing David again. “But I will message you again? I feel like we should talk.”

It’s far too early to string a sentence together in response to that declaration, so David just nods mutely and accepts another couple of soft kisses before Patrick turns to leave, with one final promise to message him again.

David reaches out a hand to search along the bedside table and looks at his phone. “Fuck,” he swears, jumping up from the bed and hopping around in a search for his own clothes. He has a meeting at Ray’s in half an hour.

***

He arrives at Ray’s house basically on time, having a quick shower and throwing on fresh clothes, and trying his best to put on a friendly face as he enters.

Ray is dealing with some photography work when he arrives, and hands him a slip, before yelling for his colleague? Friend? Someone.

“Patrick!”

David freezes. It’s a small town after all. He turns his head and sees Patrick rounding the corner, smiling. When he sees David waiting for him, his smile drops, and he stands in shock.

“Oh--”

“Um, this is for you.” David says, handing him the slip carefully and looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

Patrick has changed into a blue button-up shirt, but even that isn’t doing a good job of hiding the purple marks on his neck that David had made the night before. He looks bedraggled, and tired, but his face is flushed, and he looks happy.

“Thank you, um, I- Do you want to take a seat and we can discuss your business?”

“Okay, yeah, sounds good.”

They sit across from each other, and somehow manage to make it through the basics of their meeting without alerting Ray to their history. Patrick pokes fun at David’s use of the word oscillating, and his buzzwords as a description for his business, which would usually annoy him to no end but instead he flushes every time Patrick raises his eyebrow or smirks at something he’s saying. He seems to know the effect that he’s having on David and makes no move to stop it.

In the end, Patrick hands him the forms to fill out in his own time. Before David can leave, however, he reaches into his folder and pulls out a small card.

“Here, why don’t you take my business card. I think you might need it.” He says, handing over the small white rectangle cautiously, but he’s grinning from ear to ear. “It has my number on it, so maybe you could call me? And we could get lunch?”

“Lunch?” David asks, fumbling with the card and looking at it curiously.

“Yeah, or, you know. You could call me if you need anymore help with your business as well.”

“Okay, um, lunch sounds good.” David says. He’s just about to head out of the door when he stops one final time and turns back. “Although, actually, I haven’t eaten yet. Kinda had a busy night last night and rushed straight here. So, maybe we could do breakfast?”

He’s nervous, but there’s no need to be, as Patrick immediately beams at him and nods. “I’d love that.” He grabs his wallet and keys and follows David to the door. “Ray, I’m just going to get some food, I’ll be back later.” He says, and Ray waves him off distracted by his clients. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I left the night at the motel up to the imagination but the implication is that they had sex. You can imagine it however you like though, and if anyone wants to suggest head-canons or other fics to fill the gaps then you're more than welcome to!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and thank you for reading!


End file.
